Stranded in Ba Sueng
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: Sokka and Azula wake up in bed together with no memories of the night before. they don't even know where they are. oneshot, sokkla...sequel is up.


AN: Yay my first Sokkla story!

EDIT: Thanks for the reviews and favs. For akatsukisakura73 who said "This is one of the greatest if not THE greatest Sokkla fic that I have read!" omg thank you sooo much (even though it's a total LIE there are way better fics out there). neway that totally made my day...no, my whole WEEK. And I'm happy to hear people thought it was funny cause I usually fail at comedy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender or anything. I probably don't even own this plotline...but I do own the name Ba Sueng cuz i made it up! Mwa ha ha.

**Stranded in Ba Sueng**

That morning, Sokka woke up feeling euphorically good. He stretched from his arms to his toes, basking in warm sunlight that came in through a window. He could feel the soft blankets on his naked body, and he felt good. It was the special good feeling a man got when he got laid the night before. There was no other feeling like it. And he knew that last night he didn't just get laid…it was the best he'd ever had. He moved his leg slightly and felt it. It was another leg, more specifically the smaller leg of a female. He turned and wrapped his arm around a slim, toned waist, opening his eyes slightly.

He saw a mess of long, jet black hair and pale skin. Sokka paused, and then frowned..it wasn't…he couldn't have…

He racked his brain for the memories of the night before…there was nothing. He could picture vague, unexplained images of him and her being together…OH CRAP HE'D HAD SEX WITH AZULA!

He immediately panicked. How could this have happened? What was he going to do? He had to get out of there. He heard a groan as the fire princess opened her eyes. She was still half asleep, she must have been because she was looking at him with soft eyes. If she realized what had happened she was definitely going to kill him. He didn't know what happened last night but he hated this woman. They were not friends, and they were definitely not lovers.

"Shhh…" he whispered as he silently got out of the bed and searched frantically for his clothes. He saw them in a pile on the ground mixed in with red clothes as well. He sorted them out quickly and pulled his pants and shirt on. He had his shoes on, his accessories, he looked back to make sure she was asleep. She wasn't.

She was sitting up in the bed, her breasts covered, eyeing him angrily. His heart stopped, and he felt like he couldn't even breathe. This was not good. He could fight, but he didn't really think he was a match for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she scowled. She was angry. Her raven hair hung freely down her shoulders, unkempt, looking so unlike herself. Her face was the same as always though. It was confident, but distinctly angry. Sokka was mesmerized for a second by her image. He had to admit, she was pretty. For that moment, he didn't even want to leave.

That feeling only lasted for a moment. He had to get out of there. Forget Azula and her beauty, she was going to kill him. She was naked, she couldn't follow him if he ran for the door, which he figured was his best plan.

He decided to run for it, but he was quickly stopped by blue flames. The door handle and the wood around it burned. He cursed under his breath. Why did he have to sleep with the most powerful fire bender on the planet?

"You stay put," she said as he watched her get out of bed. She quickly put on her clothes, but not without giving him glimpse of her body. He couldn't help but feel he was seeing something that he shouldn't have, knowing that she was not only royalty, but from the fire nation. His body quivered as the flames went away. What the hell was he going to do?

She walked towards him, stopping just inches away from his face.

This was the worst possible situation he felt that he could be in. Not to mention it was extremely awkward being in a room with the woman he hated the most and she was way too close for comfort.

"You're going to tell me exactly what happened last night, and you're going to do it now. And for that matter, you're going to do everything else I say, when I say it," there was no question in that statement. Sokka grunted. He really had no choice. He had no weapons on him. He was angry with himself because his opponent was a smaller woman and he was completely in her power.

But how was he supposed to answer her question? He didn't know the answer.

"Well," he started nervously, but comically-comedy was the thing he could always turn to when he didn't know what else to say, "it appears we had sex." She growled. "I can see that! My question was how did this happen?"

"I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you are!" She looked into his eyes and growled. She seemed to believe him. Her anger subsided and she took a step back.

"Ugh, this is so disgusting." She started pacing, talking to herself. "How could I sleep with a peasant? A _water tribe_ peasant?" Sokka frowned.

"Yeah well you're not so great either! You're the last woman I'd want to wake up too!" Seriously he wondered to himself how could he have let this happen? There was no way he'd actually agree with have sex with her. He didn't remember anything from last night. She gave him a death glare. Sokka gulped, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be alive right now," she regained her composure, and she wore her familiar calm expression, as if she had the situation completely under control. Sokka hated that look. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Mai and Ty Lee. And you're coming with me." She continued to pull him down a hallway of what seemed to be a hotel, judging by the numerous other doors. He wondered whether he could try and run for it, but it was like she read his mind. "If you try anything, I won't hold back in attacking you." Sokka admitted to himself that he really had no option but to stay with her. She could fight long distance with her fire bending. He had nothing. Which made him realize, why didn't he learn water bending!??!

He just hoped they would run into Aang and the gang first. He looked up to the ceiling and pleaded with heaven.

They walked into an unfamiliar town. Once again, she read his mind. She had a knack for doing that.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea." They were somewhere in the earth kingdom, judging by the numerous emerald green decorations. She stopped walking and turned towards him. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have no idea where we are and why I'm here! This makes no sense!" It really didn't make any sense. Sokka felt the same way. "The last thing I remember is yesterday afternoon being with May and Ty Lee. We were travelling."

"The last thing I remember is…" did he even remember anything? The last thing he could remember is being with the gang, but that was days ago. What the hell is going on? "I don't remember anything!" he placed his hands over his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Sokka whined. He was stuck with this monster called a woman!

"Shut up. First we need to find out where we are." As she pulled him towards a stranger, he hoped that person would recognize her somehow he could get away from her. But he realized that she wasn't in her usual armor, and her hair was down. She looked completely different with her hair down. As he guessed, the stranger didn't recognize them.

"Excuse me." She commanded of the gray haired man. He looked over and nodded gently. "Where are we?" The man smiled and laughed.

"Why, young lady, you are in Ba Sueng." She stared at him blankly and sighed.

"Thank you," she said and pulled Sokka away. HELP ME Sokka pleaded with eyes, but the man did not pick up the signal. She turned towards him.

"Ba Sueng? Does that ring a bell?"

"Nope." She sighed and looked up to the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this!?!?" she yelled exasperated. Sokka could think of a few things, to say the least. How about trying to take over the world and murder thousands of people?

They decided they had no choice but to walk around town and try to figure a little about what was in this town and why how they might have possibly ended up there. Sokka noticed that as they walked, she never let go of his hand. He supposed it was so make sure he didn't run off without her knowing it, but it made him nervous. When they walked together and she wasn't pulling him, it felt like they were holding hands. They were getting unnecessary glances from passerbyers. They must've looked like a couple.

He kept glancing at her. It was awkward. It was almost like he was her boyfriend…well, they _had_ slept together after all…he frowned. He really hated this woman.

She scanned area after area looking for any familiar places or faces. The town was proving to be rather big. How was he supposed to find his friends in a place like this? And worse, nothing looked familiar so far. And worst of all, he was getting hungry! They'd been walking around forever with nothing to eat.

"Azula can we eat?! I'm starving!" She gave him another glare.

"No" she answered sternly.

"Pleeeease?" he really needed to eat. He put on his best smile and leaned towards her.

"No." he relentlessly pleaded with her until she gave in.

"I guess we can eat," she sighed, sounding defeated.

"YAY!" he punched the air. Finally, he was so happy he could've hugged her. He was even happier with the food that she bought him. She bought him whatever he wanted. They sat at an outside table eating. Well he was doing most of the eating. She didn't eat much, she just sat there irritated looking off into the distance, still searching for May and Ty Lee. She eventually looked over at him, and grimaced. He realized he had been eating incredibly fast and not really caring about his manners. Oh well, it's not like he cared what she thought.

"So it's Sokka, isn't it?" She'd barely even remembered his name. If he really was that insignificant to her than why had she slept with him? Grrr..

"Yeah," he took a break from eating his food to talk to her. He wondered what she wanted. But she didn't say anything. She just stared at him amused, as if she were being entertained. Her eyes made him uncomfortable. They were always so calm and collected, and so knowing. He almost felt like she could see inside him or read his thoughts when she looked at him like that. "What are you looking at?" She smirked, and it made him feel even more agitated than he already did.

"Nothing. Has walking through town made you remember anything?" That was all? For some reason he had been expecting her to say something different. He glared at her.

"No," she continued to smirk at him.

"Why the long face? It's almost as if you don't like me," she asked teasingly, knowing the answer.

"I don't."

"That hurts my feelings." She feigned a hurt expression. Like hell he hurt her feelings. She didn't care. He hated every moment of this.

He didn't know whether it was because she was from the fire nation, because she was trying to kill Aang, or because he was completely in her power at the moment. He wasn't quite sure, but when she looked at him he just couldn't stand it.

They paid for their food and left the area hand in hand. Sokka was still agitated from their previous conversation, and Azula seemed to notice. As they walked, they weren't even paying attention to their surroundings anymore. They only kept glancing at each other. Azula kept looking at him the same way, with her amused expression. Sokka always returned it with a glare. It was almost as if she knew it made him angry.

"Why do you look at me like that?!" he bursted out. She smiled deviously.

"Like what?"

"Like…like…." He couldn't put his anger into words. "Like I'm some kind of joke!"

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror." He let out a groan, he stopped walking and turned towards her.. She stopped too, looking curious. He was fuming.

"Calm down, Sokka. You're don't want to cause a scene," but he'd already lost his temper and didn't care.

"I really can't stand you!!"

Her expression didn't change. She didn't care.

"The feeling's mutual. Now that we've got that settled, let's keep-"

He couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't listening to him. He lunged at her, slamming her into the wall of a building. He pinned her arms to either side of her head. He was just inches away from her face. She didn't resist, she just looked amused.

"Sokka," she mused. "What exactly do you want from me?" He paused. He had not expected her to say that.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from me, Sokka? Do you want me to listen? Is there something you want me to say? Or is it something else?" He didn't really know the answer. What did he want?

He was about to let go of her when she pushed back against him. She pushed him to the side, pinning him from the wall. He tried to resist, but she was too strong.

He sweat dropped he wished that he was the stronger one because he was the man.

Now she was leaning close to him.

"Now let's get something straight. I'm in charge here, so that means no attacking me or yelling at me from now on. Alright?" she stood there leaning against him waiting for his answer. As he stood there, he felt distracted. There was something familiar about the position they were in, and the way her body felt pressed against his, and the way her breath felt on his neck. And, he hated to admit…it felt good.

She let him go, taking his silence as a yes. He was too distracted by his sudden attraction to her to be mad anymore. She seemed to notice. When she grabbed his hand again, she looked at him knowingly in his eyes. He was beginning to think she was a mind reader.

They walked on in silence. Sokka didn't know what to think after that. He was a little confused.

He saw ahead some kids playing with a ball, kicking it around. They passed them quickly and ran into an alleyway to the left. Sokka stared after them, knowing that something was familiar about the alleyway. He didn't know what but the alleyway gave him a feeling of déjà vu.

"Azula let's walk into that alleyway." She gave him a look.

"Why? I'm not going to make out with you in there." Sokka dismissed her statement and pulled her in there. It was plain, cluttered, and gray like any other alleyway. He saw the kids up in the distance, playing with the ball bouncing it off the walls. Suddenly the ball came rolling towards them. One of the kids came running towards them to get it, and as Azula watched him run towards them, he saw Azula running towards him instead. He gasped.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Sokka knew how they had met.

"I was bringing food back to our room and I was about to turn the corner when all of a sudden Aang came running out of it. I turned the corner and there you were running after him. Except you ran into to me and knocked me down!" Azula was following his every word.

"And then?" she asked eagerly.

"And then…" Sokka racked his brain for what happened next.

"I can't remember."

"What?!?" Sokka tried as hard as he could to remember.

"I can't remember what happens after. Or before." She groaned and hit him on the head. "Oww."

"Anything now?" His head was too hard for that.

"No." But Sokka could do some guess work. "But you guys and Aang must've run into each other while I was away."

"Which means they must all be in town." She sounded relieved. Sokka was too, but he was worried as to who they would find first. If his friends found him first, he was saved. If Mai and Ty Lee found them…he didn't want to think about it.

"The only thing we can do is keep walking around town." She agreed, and they set off.

The more time that passed by, the less enthusiastically they searched. At first they walked briskly, turning their heads continuous scanning the area. But as the sun lowered, they just strolled around, looking at and saying nothing in particular. After what he remembered in the alley, no further progress had been made.

Sokka was growing tired. His legs were sore and he had no energy. He felt like was starting to fall asleep, either out of tiredness or boredom. He started yawning frequently, hoping she would get the hint, but she walked on wide awake. He didn't see how she could do it. And just as the sun was going down, without him realizing it, he leaned on her, placing his head on her shoulder. He was too out of it to notice her jump in surprise. And his eyes were closed, so he didn't notice her glare at him. But he was still walking none the less. She nudged him and he abruptly woke up. Once he realized what she was doing he pushed himself off her immediately. "sorry," he grumbled. Once it was night time, Sokka was too tired to go on.

"Why don't we find somewhere to stay the night?" he offered. She squinted at him, eyeing him suspiciously. Sokka laughed nervously. She must've been thinking about the last night.

"I guess we don't have any other choice." She gave in.

They rented the cheapest hotel room they could find (Azula was apparently running out of money… "all the food you eat costs money, you know!") but Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. There was only one bed, but it was huge. He wouldn't even notice her in the bed with him. He ran and jumped on it, and immediately closed his eyes.

"Aren't you even going to undress?" Undress? Why would he want to undress with her around? He looked at her as she stripped to her under clothes. She glared at him. "Quit looking!" He turned around and figured he might as well take his outer clothes off. It was better hygiene, even though it was extremely awkward. He watched her as she got into bed even though she was eyeing him suspiciously. She wasn't revealing anything scandalous, but he could see the curves of her body and it was just weird. And especially with clothes so thin. And he wasn't wearing very much either.

She smirked at him. "This is a little awkward," she teased.

"Thanks, captain obvious."

As she got into the bed, and he could feel the sheets adjust to her presence, Sokka vowed to punish himself later for the thoughts he was having. He suddenly wished he could remember a little more of what happened last night.

He sank his head into the pillow and hoped to fall asleep as fast as possible. He hoped that when he woke up in the morning he would be with his sister and this would all have been a very bad dream.

* * *

It hadn't been a dream. Sokka opened his eyes to the sunlit ceiling of their shabby hotel room. He sighed, turning his head to the side and wishing that Katara would be there, but it was Azula instead. Sokka smiled Azula had thrown off the covers during the night and she lay there asleep, completely exposed. He couldn't stop staring at her form, laying there peacefully. She almost looked innocent, like people usually did when they slept.

He wanted to reach out and touch her. He couldn't help but imagine how soft her skin looked. Her arms, legs, and stomach were exposed, and again he couldn't help but feel as if he weren't supposed to be seeing this much of her. She was the fire princess, after all and he did supposedly hate her.

She rolled over towards him and she was within arm's length of him. He gave up resisting and reached out to touch her. He first ran his hands along her hair, which he noticed had a gold sheen from the sunlight. Then he softly touched her arms all the way down to her fingers, which twitched slightly in response.

He hated himself for it, but he thought she looked beautiful like that. If only she was never going to wake up, he thought as she opened her eyes. His hands were still in her hair, almost cupping her face. He pulled, but a strand was tangled with his finger. He fidgeted, trying to release it, but it was too late.

She must not have been fully awake yet, because she looked at him softly and smiled.

"G' morning…" she breathed. Her voice sounded so weird when there was no edge to it. He finally got his hands out of her hair, smiling nervously at her. She must've been really asleep still, because she moved towards him and laid a hand on his stomach, leaning her head against his chest. Sokka face went beet red. Awkward…but he kind of liked it at the same time. He decided he'd take advantage of the moment and wrap his arm around her too, but he found himself running his hands through her hair again. He knew he was going to be in trouble soon.

He was right. Minutes later she abruptly sat up and looked at him suspiciously. She seemed to be thinking, but she didn't say anything.

She got up and put the rest of her clothes on, and he followed suit. They left the hotel room and began their endless search for supposedly May and Ty Lee but Sokka was really hoping to find the gang first. He was tired from the day before, but he was used to this sort of thing traveling with Aang.

They walked for a while, but still found only market place after market place. Though Sokka was getting a feeling of déjà vu. He felt like this area of the city they were in looked familiar. This town was just too big.

"How big is this town?!" she yelled to nobody. She really could read minds.

"Hey…that grocery store! That's where I bought the groceries I was carrying when I met you."

"Then do you remember the way back to your place?" Sokka looked around, and he felt this urge to go down a particular road.

"Let's try that way." They walked down and Sokka scanned the area. They walked for a while, and then Sokka saw another alleyway. When they passed it, Sokka saw a bag of spilt groceries a couple feet in. "This is it! This is where we met!" Azula looked thoughtful.

"I remember now. I was running after the avatar when you turned the corner just as I was. I ran straight into you…" she glared at him. But Sokka was happy, because some of his memories were returning. When he saw a medicine bottle near his feet, he finally remembered. They stopped here yesterday because Katara wasn't feeling well and they figured she needed a warm bed to sleep in. He left to buy her food and medicine, and when he was walking back that's when he met Azula.

"But what happened after we met?" she asked.

"I…don't know. Maybe we should run into each other again to spark our memories!" She glared at him again. That look was starting to lose its effect. She crossed her arms.

"That's a dumb idea."

"It's a great idea!" he was convinced after he took a couple steps back and then charged at her. She had her back turned she was examining the alleyway so she didn't notice him.

"Sokka?" she turned at the last minute and before she could react he pushed them both ground. She was fuming when she finally sat up.

"SOKKA YOU IDIOT! THAT HURT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" she stood up and pulled him up by his shirt. She pushed him into the wall, not letting go of his collar. This was the same reaction she had when they met, Sokka remembered. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because my plan worked! After you ran into me you got really angry and pushed me up against the wall." Azula seemed to be thinking on it.

"And then you chased after me trying to distract me as I ran after the avatar. But I lost track of him, but you were still there." Sokka didn't know what happened after that. Judging by her silence, neither did she.

They left the area eventually, and it was back to the same routine, except Sokka was getting extremely bored. Until they reached some sort of festival in a large market square. There were activities and displays and shops everywhere. This was Sokka's lucky break.

"Let's enjoy the festival!" This was the type of fun he'd been waiting for. Azula grimaced. "Pleeeeaase?!"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon let's go!" he pulled her over and into the streets where the festival started. Apparently it was some historic date for the city, they paid no attention. Sokka was having the time of his life eating and enjoying everything but Azula looked bored, and Sokka noticed. Sokka was in such a good mood he completely forgot that he didn't like her, and decided to try and help her.

"Lighten up!" he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't like these sort of things. Nobody knows who I am and everybody treats me as if I'm some sort of commoner."

"Being a commoner can be fun. Plus, I'm paying lots of attention to you. What does it matter?"

"I guess…" she didn't sound convinced, but Sokka was determined. He pulled her around from jewelry booth to food stand to earth bending displays trying to make her appreciate it, he even tried telling jokes, which he knew he was good at. She wasn't impressed by anything. He sighed. What was with this woman?

"O~k. What would you consider fun?" She pondered the question. Her face lightened.

"Let's burn one of the jewelry booths down! The whole festival will turn to chaos and nobody will know it was us!" she turned towards him, looking much too excited.

"Umm…that's not exactly what I meant." Sokka laughed nervously. God this woman was weird. It was a good thing she was pretty. But now she was looking angry. "Not that it wasn't a good idea!" Sokka tried to say something nice. She seemed to lighten up after that.

Sokka gave up and just pulled her around finding things to do, and it seemed as if she was at least trying to act as if she were having fun. When he looked at her, she fake smiled. When he told jokes, she attempted to laugh, and at one point Sokka would have sworn that she actually did.

The more he tried to deny it, the more he found himself thinking how much he sort of enjoyed her company, and how pretty she was. Something about the way she looked every time she looked at him kept bugging him. Even though he hated the color red because it resembled the fire nation, he couldn't help but take interest in the way the color contrasted her skin and eyes. But what really caught his attention was her hair. She looked so entirely different when it was down, like an entirely different person. She looked more feminine, and he found himself actually appreciating the face it hung around. She glanced at him and she noticed him staring at her. Her eyes softened, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sokka.

When she looked at him like that, he felt special, and he loved it. He felt like he was seeing a different side of the princess the real side. The one that nobody else saw.

Sokka sighed. This was so weird. He was actually starting to like her, and the feeling was getting too strong to deny.

But behind her shoulder he realized he had a bigger problem. Not just a big problem, a HUGE problem! He saw an unmistakable pink outfit and braided hair. Alongside her was a woman dressed in large ruby red robes. It was Mai and Ty Lee. They were walking towards them, but on the other side of the street.

Sokka could not let Azula notice them, or vice versa, or he'd be in huge trouble. They were far enough away, Sokka realized, if only he could distract her until they passed. Azula started to turn towards the center of the street, where she would undoubtedly see them.

"Azula!" she turned back. He gestured towards the clothing booth next to them. "Why don't you buy yourself some earth kingdom clothes! You'd look lovely in green." she smiled, and for a moment he thought he saw a hint of red in her cheeks.

"No thank you," she started to turn again. He had to distract her, but he could only think of one thing, and he was thinking of it anyway…

"Azula!" she turned back.

"Yes?" he swiftly put his hand behind her hair kissed her. He hoped this would work, and that she wouldn't storm away, but it was his last resort. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She didn't pull away, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

He opened his mouth to elongate the kiss, and when she did too he felt like he was in heaven. The feel of her body and lips against him excited him. He was beginning to understand how this whole ordeal could've happened in the first place, and why he had felt so good the morning before, which had been on his mind the entire time. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he pulled her closer, making the moment last as long as possible.

MEANWHILE…

"Mai, isn't that Sokka, the boy that travels with the avatar?" Ty Lee asked curiously as she and Mai walked through the festival.

"I suppose so, but he looks a little busy." They observed him making out with raven haired woman, hidden by Sokka's body.

"I didn't know Sokka had a girlfriend," she pouted, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Mai laughed.

"His girlfriend kind of looks like Azula," they both squinted to get a closer look. "It couldn't be…"

They both looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads.

"Nah," They dismissed the idea, walking off in search of their long lost leader.

On the other side of the street, the pair parted lips, needing breath. Sokka noticed how pink her lips were as he ran her hair through his fingers, not wanting to let her go. Her golden eyes widened in surprise.

"What was that for?!" she punched him in the shoulder. She looked mad. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sokka couldn't tell her his first reason, but there were so many more he could.

"You looked pretty," She was still frowning, but he saw her cheeks go red.

"You're lying..." she said suspiciously. He kissed her again, proving he was telling the truth. "I'm not."

For a moment she blushed, almost looking shy and she smiled awkwardly. Then she immediately frowned and punched him again."Don't ever do that again!"

"But…but you kissed me back!" She eyed him angrily, grumbling incomprehensibly. Neither of them said anything for a moment, neither of them knew what to say. Her face returned to its normal confident look, and they backed away from each other.

More silence…

"Uh let's walk around, shall we?!" Sokka said awkwardly to fill in the silence. She smirked, grabbing his hand and pulled him along.

They continued their walk around the festival and eventually left and walked around town. The awkwardness faded away after a while and they started getting along better than they ever had. They were actually talking and enjoying each other's company. He noticed today that she had gradually opened up to him a little bit and had been acting more naturally towards him. He started to get really comfortable with the fire princess, and he thought it was really strange judging from the fact that usually she was trying to kill him but he really liked it. And after their kiss, he could feel his body gravitating towards her all afternoon. He wanted to kiss her again, and he wanted more, as much as was he still trying to deny it to himself.

They decided to eat dinner at a café where they could buy food cheap. It was sunset almost nighttime, and at their table they sat across from each other eating.

Sunlight fell on them through the window. Sokka noticed again that when it hit her hair, the gold sheen matched her eyes perfectly. He thought it was beautiful. It was strange from him to think it, but he thought the fire princess looked beautiful. And he was growing fond of the way she stared at him with such confident, self assuring eyes. It was like she could see into his soul, and it felt like a good thing. It was almost hypnotizing.

"So…what's being the fire princess like?" he honestly had been dying to ask since he met her, but hadn't felt comfortable enough to.

"Well…" she pondered it for a moment. "It's nice, but there's a lot of work." Sokka was curious to know more. "But I'm perfect for the job, so it's really no problem." She smirked, appreciating her own perfectness. Sokka kept looking at her, so she realized it meant for her to keep going. "I get waited on hand and foot, if that's what you're looking for. But I have to take care of certain duties," she paused, "like destroying the avatar and capturing my failure of a brother."

There was a silence. Sokka realized he probably shouldn't have asked that question, but Sokka was burning to know, and he was burning to talk about everything they disagreed on. It was as if he wanted to convince her to change sides, and he wanted to convince himself that it was possible. Inside he knew it wasn't.

His feelings for the princess had convinced him that maybe there was an ounce of goodness hidden deep inside of her. Once again, she seemed to read his mind.

"You may think you can convince me that the war is wrong, and the avatar is righteous, but I really don't care," she said freely. Sokka felt enraged, partly with this monster in front of him and partly with himself. He honestly seriously HATED this woman!

"Let's get out of here." They left the café and walked towards the festival. Sokka successfully glared at her, and Azula noticed, but she didn't say anything. There was silence. They kept looking at each other but neither of them said anything.

"It's pretty obvious you're trying to act angry with me, I don't know why. If you really expected me to act any differently than you're delusional." She was right. Sokka sighed, giving up the idea of finding any righteousness in her.

He glared at her again and she smirked. Sokka was angry because when she looked at him he couldn't make himself be angry at her anymore. He melted on the inside when he looked at her. He felt into a daze, fantasizing things he shouldn't have been. Still in his own daydreams and not realizing what he was doing he placed an arm around her shoulder, moving close to her. She didn't resist but looked at him suspiciously. When Sokka realized how close they were he stepped back, scared hoping she wouldn't punch him.

"What is the matter with you?" Azula stopped, tapping her foot raising her eyebrow at him. "One minute you like me and one minute you don't. Make up your mind already." There was only one thing Sokka could really say without getting in trouble anyway, not that it wasn't the truth.

"Of course I like you!"

"Well then quit being so indecisive," Sokka got the impression that he was supposed to put his arm back around her, which he felt awkward doing when he thought about it but once he did he really liked the princess being that close to him. In fact it started to make him feel really warm on the inside. He was about to start walking but she didn't move. She just turned towards him, wrapping her arm around him. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and kissed him. There was an awkward pause from Sokka being surprised.

It took him a moment to fully understand what was happening but it didn't take long. Sokka immediately felt intense heat all over his body and he pulled her close to him, hands clawing her. After their kiss earlier today he had been thinking about her too much to let her go soon. She pulled him close too as what she meant to be just a kiss turned into something much much more, and she liked it. She never could have imagined that she could feel this way about not only a peasant but a water bender.

After standing there a long time their feet magically took them to the nearest hotel but they didn't take their eyes or hands off each other. Without any type of discussion or reason, they repeated what happened the night before, except this time they would remember everything.

* * *

Sokka woke up that morning feeling really really REALLY good.

OH GEEZ WE DID IT AGAIN!!! Memories of last night came flooding into his mind as he felt Azula's naked body next to him, and he remembered everything that happened last night. His cheeks became extremely red. He and fire princess made love-and it wasn't just normal love making (not that he had a lot of experience or anything)- it was insane lustful naughty love making that almost made him want to pounce on top of her in her sleep, and he remembered every second of it. He remembered the way her body felt, the way her voice sounded, and the way she laid next to him as they drifted off into sleep.

This time he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there in bed with her forever. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes lazily and he kissed her. She froze for a moment, and then wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him on top of her.

He heard the words "good morning" come out of her mouth but he was too ready to repeat last night's events that he didn't even reply. He pinned her to the bed again and didn't let go of until it was well past noon.

Before they left the hotel, Azula managed to find a rubber band and tie her messy hair into a high ponytail, which Sokka found cute. She looked a lot like the typical Azula he knew, except every time she turned her head long black hair would come swinging. And the way she looked at Sokka made her look entirely different to him. She still wore a smirk on her lips but her eyes, still sharp, looked at him softly, almost affectionately.

They continued their so called 'search' for their friends but all they really could look at was each other.

Even though they were fully clothed and out in public, Sokka could not keep his lips or hands off of her and she although she would never admit it appeared to feel the same way. They walked idly down the streets arms wrapped around each other kissing often.

"Sokka…have you thought about how weird this is?"

"What?"

"Us. Together."

"Yeah."

"And?"

"What about it?"

"…Nothing." They kissed again, and that's the way they left it. They didn't talk about the past or the future, they just stayed in the present, hoping it would last forever. It was unspoken, but neither of them wanted to be found anymore and they knew the other felt that way too.

Sokka looked around, a devious smile on his face. There were very few people on the street they were on..

"Azula," she looked towards him, but before she could reply he smashed his lips into hers and wrapped his arms around her. She pinned him to the nearest wall and pressed herself against him, eagerly tasting his mouth. Once they started, they forgot the world around them as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

"Sokka?" he heard his name being called from afar. He wanted to ignore it but Azula stepped away from him and looked back. It was Toph! Azula didn't seem to know who she was but she must've guessed.

"T-Toph! What are you doing here?" Sokka was glad that it was just Toph and nobody else was here.

"Looking for you! We've all been looking for you for days. We split up to cover more ground."

"Oh" Sokka had desperately wanted to find his friends but now he almost would have preferred to stay stranded forever. Toph looked like she wanted to laugh.

"So who's your girlfriend?" Sokka forgot Toph could sense people like that and what they were doing.

"Who her?!" Sokka looked at Azula desperately searching for help. "Um, well, you see-"

"It's-"

Aang and Katara both came running around the corner towards them. They skidded to a halt.

"Sokka, Toph!" They cheered, but then they saw her. "Azula!" Just then Mai and Ty Lee came running around the corner after them all four of them panting. He saw Azula smile, and he noticed Toph was smiling too.

"Azula there you are we've been looking all over for you!" Ty Lee and Mai stopped running beside Aang and Katara.

"So what were you and Azula doing together?" Toph asked.

"You two were together?" Katara looked suspicious. Sokka again looked at Azula but she just raised an eyebrow at him smirking she wasn't going to give him any help.

"Well, you see we found each other earlier and uh…we decided we should stick together, you know…the buddy system?" There was a pause.

"So it WAS you two making out yesterday!" Ty Lee revealed pointing a finger at them.

"N-no!"

"Don't lie~" Toph taunted.

"You two were WHAT?!" Katara screamed.

"No really we weren't!!…right Azula?!" please help me he pleaded with her but she continued to smirk at him looking very amused.

"Toph is he lying?" she demanded.

"Uh.."

"How did you two even find each other?" Aang asked. Azula stepped forward, taking pity on Sokka, who looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"We found each other three days ago after I lost track of you all. Sokka was nearby so I kept him with me. How we spent that time…is our business." She said things so assuredly that nobody bothered to question her. She walked towards Mai and Ty Lee, giving Sokka one last knowing glance.

Sokka badly wanted to reach out and touch her hand, but instead she smirked and whispered confidently "you haven't seen the last of me," and Sokka hoped so. Then she walked away from him and faced Mai and Ty Lee.

"I believe our mission was to destroy the avatar, am I right?" they both nodded, and everybody went into fighting stance expect Sokka, who was still dumbfounded that this had all happened so fast.

Azula shot her first fire blast and Aang quickly retaliated by air bending. Sokka watched dumbfounded, both of them acting as if this had never happened. Katara quickly started fighting Ty Lee and Mai and Sokka was forced to help. Toph helped Aang defeat Azula, who was evenly matched with Aang.

Because it was four on three they were quickly gaining the advantage. Aang blew Azula back against the wall with a huge gust, and they all took the chance and decided to flee.

"C'mon, Appa is close by!" Aang called, and they followed. But Sokka first took one last glance at Azula, who was recovering lightening fast from the blow.

"Sokka let's go!" Katara yelled. Azula gave him another knowing glance, he almost smiled but then she started to shoot fire blasts at him and chase after him along with Mai and Ty Lee. Sokka half didn't want to run away but he knew he had too or else she was going to kill him. One of her blasts hit his arm, and he high tailed it out of there. As he ran Azula continued to chase after them throwing fire blasts, but Sokka felt like all of them were aimed at him. He kept getting burned.

"Azula you crazy- ahh!" he screamed at her as he ran, putting out the fire on his shirt..

With another huge gust of air from Aang, they gained the advantage they needed to lose them. When they finally reached outside of the city Sokka was glad to see Appa. He missed the fuzzball.

"I've had enough of this town for a life time." Toph said and everybody agreed –except Sokka but he didn't say so.

"Let's go. We need to get to Ba Sing Se." Sokka returned to his former self. He would've loved to stay there forever, but now he realized that he needed to return his focus to the war.

As they packed and climbed on Appa, Katara stared at him.

"I have a feeling you have a LOT of explaining to do." She said sternly and they all stared at him except for Toph, who pretended not to be listening and she pretended like she knew absolutely nothing. Sokka never felt more love for Toph for keeping a secret.

"What you guys weren't listening to what Ty Lee said were you?" The stared at him obviously they did listen. "She's a psycho! C'mon, they're fire nation! They're ALL psychos…am I right?!?!"

"Rrright," Aang said not really believing him but he didn't care enough to push the subject. He got the feeling he didn't want to know, that it was better left unsaid. Katara glared at him but eventually gave it up.

They flew away on Appa and as they did he was secretly hoping that Azula Mai and Ty Lee would be close on their trail.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Mai questioned the fire princess, tapping her foot impatiently while Ty Lee was busy giggling. "It was like you weren't even trying. The only person you were aiming fire blasts at was Sokka." Azula smirked, she didn't really care.

"I had to give him a souvenir of course. A few third degree burns ought to do the trick." She couldn't have him forgetting about her while he was gone.

* * *

AN: I just want to say that I hope I characterized Sokka and Azula ok, becuase I think they are both hard to write well in character at least for me.. I tried my best.

Also I want to say I KNOW this pairing could not happen in the show it's just my idea of what could happen between them.

Please review!!


End file.
